Stunion
Stunion is the fourth plant obtained in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a single-use plant. When zombies get close to it, it releases a cloud of gas similar to the one emitted from a zombie defeated by Chili Bean in a 1x2 area in front of it, stunning affected zombies for 12 seconds. The gas cloud does not affect mechanical enemies. Etymology Stunion is based on the onion vegetable, also known as Allium cepa, used as an ingredient in cooking. Its name is a portmanteau of "stun," an act of making one unconscious or into a semi-conscious state, and "onion," the plant it is based on. Its power originates from the pungent smell onions produce, and as its name suggests, it stuns zombies with the aforementioned smell. Almanac entry Sun cost: 25 RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Sluggish Stunions breathe a stunning cloud of gas on nearby zombies in the lane. Usage: single use, activates when zombie is close Special: stuns nearby zombies Oh sure, everyone knows Stunion as the battle-hardened warrior with the potent breath. But he's so much more than that. He's an accomplished pianist. He speaks five languages fluently. Heck, he's the leader of a Cub Shallots group in his spare time. Dude's got layers. Go on, peel 'em back. You'll see. Upgrades Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, the Stunion will release a burst of gas in a 4x3 area in front of it, stunning all affected zombies for 12 seconds. Level upgrade Costumed Stunion releases a burst of purple gas in a 5x3 area in front of it, stunning affected zombies for twice as long. Strategies Compared to Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion can stuns all zombies in its area of effect instead of just only one target. The stunning effect is not defeated by fire based plants, and also works in Frostbite Caves, where Iceberg Lettuce can only slow instead of stop enemies. However, Stunion does not work on mechanical enemies, and costs more sun than Iceberg Lettuce. Its Plant Food is also significantly worse - while Iceberg Lettuce can affect the entire screen, Stunion can only affect a limited area. Stunion is a good choice against Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Weasel Hoarder, as it can stun them and prevent them from releasing Chickens or Weasels, even when they are neutralized. In Dark Ages, Stunion can be used to prevent Jester Zombie from reflecting projectiles. The same is not true for Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie in Lost City, as they can deflect projectiles even when stunned. If using Stunion against MC Zom-B during the rap jam, make sure to plant it on the square that MC is on or the one in front, otherwise MC can kill it with his microphone which has longer effective range. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' StunionHD.png|HD Stunion Screenshot_2015-05-18-14-16-03.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-05-18-14-16-18.png|Almanac entry part 2 Stunion New Seed Packet.png|New Stunion seed packet (4.1.1) Boosted Stunion Seed.png|Boosted Stunion IMG 0896.PNG|Boosted Imitater Stunion Stunion Card.png|Endless Zone card Stunion Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume stunionobtained.jpg|The player got Stunion StunionBreathing.png|Stunion breathing on a zombie File:Boosted Stunion.png|Boosted Stunion in Zen Garden StunionZen.png|Stunion in the Zen Garden after being watered FROSTBITECAVESPART2AD.png|Stunion in a Frostbite Caves Part 2 advertisement Stunion2.jpg|Concept art of Stunion Screenshot 9.png|Stunion from trailer ATLASES PLANTSTUNION 768 00 PTX.png|Stunion's textures in this game, including an unused costume Stunion Ghost.png|Grayed-out Stunion Old (pre 4.1.1) HD Stunion Seed Packet.png|Old Stunion seed packet (pre 4.1.1) Stunion Seed Packet.png|Old Stunion Seed packet without sun tag Imitaterstunionseed.png| Old Imitater Stunion seed packet (4.1.1) Chinese version StunionLevel2Upgrade.gif|Stunion's level 2 upgrade StunionLevel4PlantFood.gif|Stunion's level 2-4 Plant Food Stunion Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Stunion Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Trivia *Stunion can stun flying zombies, unlike Iceberg Lettuce nor Chili Bean. *When a Stunion dies, it makes the same sound as Puff-shroom when dying. *If a Stunion stuns a zombie and then that zombie dies before the effect is gone, the zombie's body will just remain there, standing still until the stun effect ends and the body collapses. The gas cannot be seen. *If a stunned zombie is pushed back by Hurrikale and lands up on a slider tile, it will remain there until the gas disappears. *Its tongue is green, as seen whenever it opens its mouth to stun zombies. *Stunion and Chili Bean both use the same gas to stun zombies. They are also the only plants able to do so. *For a brief moment after stunning, it can be shoveled for sun. de:Zwierbel ru:Ошеломляющий лук Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves obtained plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Area of effect plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Non-damaging plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars